Because of You, a KisshuxIchigo fanfic
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: I think the title says it all. This is my alternate ending for Tokyo Mew Mew, based off the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. KisshuxIchigo (obviously) (RE-WRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1 Because of You

**Because of You, A KisshuxIchigo fanfic**

**This is my alternate ending for Tokyo Mew Mew based on the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. This is my version of how it should have ended. I got this idea after listening to Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. Kisshu and Ichigo 4evah! *one-shot***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

Because of You

As Kisshu was walking towards her with his swords out and ready to kill her, Ichigo didn't know if she still had enough strength left to fight him as he continued advancing towards her. She was surprised, however, when he suddenly teleported away from her and landed behind Deep Blue while pointing one of his swords at him.

"So, you were planning to betray me all along?!" Deep Blue demanded.

"That's right! You never intended to help save my home planet to begin with!" Kisshu told him. "You can take over the Earth all you want! But I will never allow you to have Ichigo!"

"Kisshu," Ichigo whispered.

"Now die!" Kisshu shouted as he raised his other sword, ready to plunge it into Deep Blue to kill him. Unfortunately for him, Deep Blue managed to stab him through the stomach before he had a chance to do anything.

"I lost," Kisshu said softly, as Deep Blue threw his body across the floor and in front of Ichigo.

**~Insert Song Here (Because of You by Kelly Clarkson)~**

"Kisshu," Ichigo said as she lifted him into her arms.

"Ichigo... I guess I was lucky to have this time with you," Kisshu managed to say weakly. "Are you crying, Ichigo?" he asked her, as tears were beginning to form in Ichigo's eyes.

"Kisshu," Ichigo said again, as Kisshu was reaching up to kiss her one last time.

Ichigo, shocked by what had just happened, couldn't bring herself to allow him to kiss her. When Kisshu was only inches away from her lips, he suddenly fell back lifeless into her arms.

"KISSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ichigo screamed out at the top of her lungs, which was probably heard by everyone still outside.

She was practically sobbing as she laid Kisshu's now lifeless body gently on the ground. As she was sitting there crying over him, however, her tears suddenly formed a ball of Mew Aqua in front of her.

Deep Blue noticed this and was preparing to go over and take the Mew Aqua that was coming from Ichigo's tears, but Ichigo was now on her feet again holding the Mew Aqua ball in her hand.

"I'll never forgive you!" she snapped at him. "I don't care if you are Aoyama-kun anymore! I'll never forgive you for killing Kisshu!" With that said, she summoned her Strawberry Bell to her and was about to kill Deep Blue when she suddenly heard Aoyama's voice from within him.

"Ichigo, I don't want to hurt you," Aoyama said. "I'm always here to protect you, remember?"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Ichigo screamed at him. "You're no longer the Aoyama I knew and loved anymore! You killed Kisshu, and I can never forgive you for that! I hate you!"

"Ichigo..." Aoyama said, sounding confused.

Bu Ichigo was no longer listening. Instead, she sent a full Strawberry Surprise attack combined with the Mew Aqua from her tears right at him. The attack gave Deep Blue no time to dodge it, and he was disintegrated into a pile of ash within minutes.

After defeating Deep Blue, Ichigo went over and knelt back down by Kisshu's body again and just broke down into tears once again.

"Kisshu..." she said through tears. "You probably don't deserve someone like me after the way I kept rejecting you the way I did. But I realized that you were the one I truly loved all along, and you didn't deserve to die saving me like this. I really do love you Kisshu." As she said that, she lifted him up and kissed him while unknowingly to her, her tears were once again forming into Mew Aqua and were beginning to bring him back to life. She gently laid him back down after a while, and was still sobbing. "Kisshu," she said softly.

She then noticed Deep Blue's sword lying in the pile of ash where she had destroyed him. She went over and picked it up and was about to plunge it through her heart when she suddenly heard "Koneko-chan." and she felt a hand on her arm pulling the sword down.

* * *

Meanwhile (Kisshu's p.o.v.)

Kisshu was now waking up, and he looked over at the spot where Ichigo was and saw that she was crying. _'Ichigo's still crying over me,'_ he thought to himself. _'But I thought she hated me. And how am I still alive after that? Unless... unless she had some sort of Mew Aqua in her tears that somehow healed me.'_ The next thing he saw shocked him. Ichigo had now picked up what looked like Deep Blue's sword and was about to kill herself with it.

Pulling himself to his feet, he began walking towards her. "Koneko-chan," he said, reaching out to pull the sword down before Ichigo could stab herself with it.

* * *

Normal p.o.v.

Ichigo suddenly looked up at him in surprise. "Kisshu!" she exclaimed, happily throwing her arms around him in a tight hug and continued sobbing.

"Um... Koneko-chan, I kinda can't breathe now," Kisshu said as Ichigo loosened her grip on him. "So is there any reason why you were about to kill yourself?" he asked her.

"I didn't think I could go on living after Deep Blue killed you," Ichigo replied.

Kisshu smiled at her. "Well I'm fine now," he told her. "Your tears must have been Mew Aqua when you were crying."

"I didn't really notice I was crying Mew Aqua," Ichigo replied. "I only thought that kissing you would bring you back."

"Wait, you kissed me while I was dead?" Kisshu asked, a bit surprised that she would actually kiss him at all. "But I thought you hated me."

"I realized that you were the one I was really in love with. I just never wanted to admit it to myself before," Ichigo replied. "But you probably don't deserve someone like me after the way I kept rejecting you, so I'll just-"

Before she was able to finish, however, Kisshu suddenly pulled her towards him before she could leave and kissed her, and was surprised when she kissed back. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that, Koneko-chan," he told her. "By the way, what happened to Deep Blue?" he suddenly asked when he realized that Deep Blue was nowhere to be seen.

"I kinda lost it after he killed you, and I destroyed him with my Strawberry Bell attack combined with the Mew Aqua from my tears," Ichigo told him. "That pile of ash is all that's left of him."

"Wow, that was amazing Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

Ichigo blushed. "Thanks, Kish," she replied. "Well, we should probably get Deep Blue's Mew Aqua and get back to the others."

As she said that, Kisshu had already picked up the Mew Aqua from out of the pile of ashes that was once Deep Blue and teleported out with Ichigo.

* * *

Meanwhile... with the other Mews and Ryou

The Mew Mews and Ryou watched as the Mew Aqua raining all over Tokyo was bringing everything back to life. They soon began to worry about Ichigo, who was still inside Deep Blue's palace. Kisshu was also still inside, which made Taruto start to worry. And Pai... well, Pai was worried but didn't show it.

Suddenly there was a teleportation sound, and Kisshu and Ichigo appeared before them.

"Ichigo-oneechan and Kisshu-oniichan!" Pudding exclaimed when she saw them appear.

"Kisshu!" Taruto said. "We were starting to worry about you. Pai was worried too, even though he didn't show it."

"Well, I'm alright now thanks to Ichigo," Kisshu replied.

"Sure thing, Kish," Ichigo replied.

"Um... Kish?" Mint questioned, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too," Kisshu added. "So I have a nickname now?"

"Hai! You like it?" Ichigo asked him.

"I love it, Koneko-chan," Kisshu replied.

"So I take it this means you two are a couple now?" Pai asked.

"Hai!" Kisshu replied happily.

"Great," Pai muttered. "You can't bring her with us when we go back to heal our planet with the Mew Aqua though."

"Aww," both Ichigo and Kisshu said at the same time, looking at Pai with the puppy dog eyes.

"Can I at least come back after we heal our planet?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh fine," Pai said. "There's no doubt we'll probably be exiled anyway."

"Yay!" Ichigo and Kisshu cheered, as Pai just sighed.

"Taru-Taru can come live with Pudding if you get exiled," Pudding said. "Pudding will give Taru-Taru candy too."

"NO!" both Pai and Kisshu shouted.

"Trust me, Taruto's sugar rushes are really bad," Kisshu said. "So don't give him ANY candy at all."

"Ok," Pudding replied, as Taruto rudely stuck his tongue out at Kisshu.

"You heard me, runt. Eat any candy and I'll kill you," Kisshu told him.

Taruto, however, was unhappy about being denied any candy and he teleported off back to their ship to plot ways to take Kisshu down and get his hands on some candy.

"Well, we better go before Taruto gets his hands on some candy and does something stupid," Pai said.

"Sure. I hope that'll be enough Mew Aqua to heal your planet," Lettuce said, referring to the Mew Aqua from Deep Blue.

"It should be," Pai replied. "Let's go, Kisshu. You can still come back after we heal our planet."

"I don't want you to leave, Kish," Ichigo said. "Promise you'll come back?" she asked him.

"I promise," Kisshu replied as he and Pai teleported away back to their ship.

"Tell Taru-Taru I said bye!" Pudding called after them.

"I hope they do come back sometime, now that we're no longer enemies." Lettuce said.

"They better come back, otherwise Ichigo's probably going to start being depressed without Kisshu around," Mint replied.

Zakuro nods in reply. "A depressed Ichigo can't be good for anyone," she said, as the other Mews agreed with her.

"Well, whether the Cyniclons decided to come back or not is entirely up to them," Ryou said. "In the meantime, you girls did great. Especially you, Ichigo. Since you were the one who defeated Deep Blue."

"But what happened to Aoyama?" Mint asked.

"I destroyed him along with Deep Blue, since I couldn't forgive him for killing Kisshu," Ichigo replied. "I decided to accept my feelings for Kisshu instead of Aoyama now."

"Don't worry Ichigo-san, I'm sure you'll see him again when he comes back," Lettuce said as she tried to comfort Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded in reply. "I think I'm gonna head home now," she said. "See you guys later."

"Bye, Ichigo-oneechan!" Pudding said as Ichigo started walking home.

* * *

When Ichigo reached her house, she took her shoes off and went inside. "I'm home!" she said as she was greeted by her parents. Ichigo then began walking up to her room to think about when Kisshu would return.

* * *

**And there you have it. My alternate ending to how Tokyo Mew Mew should have ended. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you want to do a second chapter where Kisshu returns to live with Ichigo, I would require at least five reviews. I need at least five reviews in order for this to become a two-shot. Arigato! And again, I hope this was enjoyable. Nyan!**


	2. Chapter 2 Kisshu's Return

**I have returned! (Muahahahahaha!) And I have inspiration for another chapter. *smiles happily* And that's exactly the name of this chapter; 'Kisshu's Return'. Yayz! *throws confetti and dances around* But first, I'd like to thanks those who reviewed in order to make this possible.**

**kisshuismylife**

**BloodyNightMareXOXOKXI**

**Fred and George Weasley Twins**

**pokelover619**

**Konekokitticat**

**C4ttY24**

**Arigato for all your reviews!**

**And again I don't own TMM, otherwise Kisshu and Ichigo would be a couple and Aoyama would be dead. And I wouldn't even be writing this if I owned it.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Kisshu's Return

Ichigo was becoming more depressed each day. It had been a week and a half since the battle with Deep Blue, and the Cyniclons had left Earth to heal their home planet with the Mew Aqua. Yes, only a week had gone by and Kisshu still hadn't returned to be with her. She was beginning to wonder what had happened, and she was becoming worried about him. What if the Mew Aqua didn't work? she thought worriedly to herself. What if it just made life on their planet even worse than before, and now Kish hates me for it and is never coming back? She shook her head and immediately shoved that thought aside.

"No, the Mew Aqua has to work," she told herself. "It has to heal their planet."

"Ichigo?" her mother said as she walked into Ichigo's room. "You're still thinking about Kisshu aren't you?" she said, remembering when Ichigo first told her and Shintaro that she was Mew Ichigo, and when Ichigo told them about Kisshu and the other Cyniclons, along with her battle against Deep Blue. Her parents had been supportive of her after telling them everything.

"I'm just worried that Kish might never return, mom," Ichigo said, breaking out into tears. "He promised he'd return after he and the others used the Mew Aqua to heal their planet."

"I don't think he forgot," Sakura said to try to comfort her depressed daughter. "Maybe healing their planet took longer than expected."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Ichigo replied, attempting to wipe her tears away.

"In the meantime, it's going on lunchtime and you haven't eaten anything all day," Sakura said.

"It's ok mom, I'll eat later," Ichigo replied.

"Ok then, let me know when you feel like eating something," Sakura told her.

"K," Ichigo said.

After Sakura left the room, Ichigo got out her ipod and turned it on. The song Separate Ways by Journey had started playing as she began to sing along to herself.

_~Here we stand_

_Worlds apart_

_Hearts broken in two two two_

_Sleepless nights_

_Losing ground_

_I'm reaching for you you you_

_Feeling that it's gone_

_Can't change our mind_

_If we can't go on_

_To survive the tide_

_Love divides_

_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_How we touched and went our separate ways_

_If he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you_

_Though we touched and went our separate ways~_

Before she could go on to the second verse, however, she suddenly heard teleportation outside her window. Pausing her music, she went over to the window and opened it, and sure enough Kisshu was sitting in the tree outside her window.

"Kish!" Ichigo exclaimed happily.

Kisshu looked over and smirked at her. "Hey, Koneko-chan," he said, floating over to the window.

"You could've just teleported into my room, instead of the tree outside my window," Ichigo said.

"Well I didn't want to disturb you while you were singing," Kisshu replied. "And besides, I figured you'd eventually notice I was out here."

Ichigo blushed. "You mean you heard me singing?" she asked, feeling embarrassed that he had actually heard her singing to herself.

"I actually thought it was pretty good. I never knew you could sing, Koneko-chan," Kisshu replied as Ichigo's face was now red from embarrassment. Kisshu suddenly laughed when he noticed. "I guess I shouldn't have said that out loud," he said.

"No, it's fine," Ichigo said as she was now laughing too. "It's just, nobody's really heard me sing before, so I didn't really think I was any good."

"Well I thought you were good," Kisshu replied. "Anyway, do I get to come in or do I have to go back to sitting in the tree?" he asked.

Ichigo giggled. "Of course, why else would the window be open?" she replied as Kisshu was now standing in her room next to her. "Are Pai and Taruto here too?" she suddenly asked. "And did the Mew Aqua work to heal your planet?"

"Taruto obviously went to see Pudding, and Pai is with Lettuce," Kisshu replied. "And yes, the Mew Aqua was successful as Pai would put it. It's even better than Earth now."

"I'm glad," Ichigo said happily. "So did it really take that long then?"

"Not really," Kisshu explained. "When we first got back with the Mew Aqua, it took at least four days to fully revive our planet after explaining that Deep Blue never really intended to help us. But after the fourth day of reviving our planet, that's when Taruto somehow got his hands on some candy. He was on a sugar rush for about two days, and he declared that he was gonna take me down. Seriously, why is it always me whenever he's on a sugar rush?"

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you said you'd kill him if he ate any candy," Ichigo pointed out.

"Point taken," Kisshu replied. "Anyways, he ended up nearly breaking my arm with his click-clack weapon. Luckily Pai was able to heal me though, but I wasn't able to use that arm for at least two days. And he wouldn't even allow me to teleport either. Grrr! I hate Pai sometimes! And then after that, I woke up feeling sick one day and wasn't able to teleport for a few days. At first I thought it was just a cold, but it turned out to be the Cyniclon version of what you humans call the stomach flu. Anyway, why am I talking about my moments of misery from being sick and unable to teleport here? Let's do something already."

Ichigo giggled. "K! What did you wanna do?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Just something that doesn't involve getting sick again," Kish replied while accidently putting his hand down on Ichigo's ipod and accidently hit the play button. He was nearly startled by it, until looked down and realized that it was only her ipod.

"Yay!" Ichigo exclaimed, and started on the second verse of Separate Ways.

_~Troubled times_

_Caught between confusion and pain pain pain_

_Distant eyes_

_Promises we made were in vain_

_In vain, vain_

_If you must go_

_I wish you love_

_You'll never walk alone_

_Take care my love_

_Miss you love_

_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_How we touched and went our separate ways_

_If he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you_

_Though we touched and went our separate ways~_

She soon got up and started dancing around the room during the instrumental part of the song, and even dragged Kisshu with her to join in.

"You can feel free to sing along too if you want, Kish," she told him.

"I honestly don't know if I even know how to sing," Kisshu admitted.

"Psh, I don't believe that," Ichigo said. "Anyone can sing. And yes, that possibly includes Cyniclons."

Kisshu snickered. "Now that you mention it, this one time (the year before we first came to Earth with Deep Blue) I was "accidently" spying on Pai while he was secretly dancing to this one song and he was singing along a little bit."

Ichigo was now on the floor laughing. "Wow! Now... I know... what Pai does... during... his spare... time!" she managed to gasp out while laughing. "What was the song?"

"I'm not sure I remember it, but it had something to do with zombies," Kish replied. "I think it was something-thriller."

"Something-thri... Oh, you mean Thriller?" Ichigo asked after realizing what he meant.

"Yeah, that's the one," Kisshu said. "It was so hilarious that I thought I'd die laughing just watching him! Now I use that as an inside joke when I'm referring to Pai as a zombie."

"Wow, Kish," Ichigo said through laughter.

"Yeah, it was funny until Pai doomed me though," Kisshu replied. "But then he ended up getting grounded for trying to strangle me."

Ichigo was laughing so hard by then, that she thought she wouldn't be able to calm down.

"Who got grounded?" Sakura asked, coming in to see what was so funny.

"Pai did, for trying to strangle me," Kisshu replied.

"Kish was just telling funny stories about Pai," Ichigo said once she finally managed to calm down from laughing so hard.

"Well it sounds like you're having fun now," Sakura replied. "So, you must be Kisshu," she added, turning towards Kisshu.

"Hai! Are you Kone... I mean, Ichigo's mom?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo giggled. "Gee Kish, I thought that would've been obvious," she replied. "And it's ok if you call me 'Koneko-chan' in front of my mom."

"So Kisshu, are you planning on living here now?" Sakura asked.

"Do I get to be with Ichigo?" Kish asked.

Of course," Sakura replied. "She's been becoming depressed ever since you left to heal your planet."

"Just be careful of my dad," Ichigo added. "He's really overprotective of me, and he's still against boys ever since I was still with Aoyama."

"Stupid tree-screwing treehugger/Deep Blue," Kisshu muttered. "I would have killed him myself if he hadn't killed me first! But at least you still killed him though, Koneko-chan."

"And good riddance to him too," Ichigo added.

"Can we go back to funny stories about Pai now?" Kisshu asked.

"K! I wanna hear more funny Pai stories," Ichigo said.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone now," Sakura said. "I need to go start on dinner now anyway."

"K. What are we having?" Ichigo asked.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches with macaroni and cheese," Sakura replied.

"That's a lot of cheese," Kisshu commented, as Ichigo giggled. "Anyways, back to funny stories about Pai," he added.

'What about me?" Pai asked as he teleported into the room.

"Um, I was telling Koneko-chan about that one time when you were dancing to zombie music...?" Kisshu said a little nervously.

"What?!" Pai demanded. "You little...! I thought I said NEVER to tell ANYONE about that or you were doomed?!"

"But Ichigo thought it was funny when I told her," Kisshu protested.

"KISSHU! YOU'RE DOOMED!" Pai shouted, but Kisshu had already teleported before Pai could get to him.

"Wow Pai, I think you need to work on anger management," Ichigo pointed out.

Pai turned to glare at her. "How much has Kisshu told you about that?" he suddenly asked.

"Um... all of it?" Ichigo replied. "Well, at least up to the part where you got grounded for trying to strangle him anyway."

"Well, Pai had better have him back by the time dinner's ready or I'll be the one grounding him," Sakura said.

Ichigo giggled. "Nice one, mom," she said as Sakura just smiled at her.

"Fine," Pai said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "He's at Inohara Park, sitting in the sakura tree." With that, he teleported off to get Kisshu while Sakura went back to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Ichigo then picked up her ipod again and went back to her music. "Aww, I missed the rest of Separate Ways. Oh well, time for another song." She began flipping through her song list for another song to listen to when Pai soon teleported back in with Kisshu just as Ichigo began listening to the song Thriller. Kisshu immediately perked up again when he heard it playing and burst out laughing, while Pai just looked annoyed.

"Sorry, but I just can't take this song seriously anymore without thinking of zombie-Pai," Kisshu said in between laughter.

"And I'm not going to have ANY part in this," Pai said as he left the room and went downstairs.

Ichigo began singing along again, but unfortunately for her, her zombie dance wasn't as good as Pai's (according to Kisshu).

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,_

_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl_

_But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind_

_You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight~_

By this point, Kisshu was laughing so hard that he thought he might not be able to calm down as Ichigo continued singing and dancing.

_Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

_There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time_

_(they're open wide)_

_This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah._

_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,_

_I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night_

_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

"Ichigo, Kisshu, dinner's ready if you two wanna calm down now and come down," Sakura said as she entered the room.

"K mom, we're coming," Ichigo replied as she paused her music again. Kisshu, however, was still laughing over the song Thriller. "Um, Kish? Mom said dinner was ready," she told him.

"K, hold on," Kisshu said, taking a deep breath. "Ok, I'm good," he said as he followed Ichigo into the kitchen.

"I'm glad to know that my 'zombie dance' is funny too, Kish," Ichigo told him.

"Actually it's funnier when Pai does it," Kisshu commented.

"Oh, now everyone's a critic," Ichigo replied sarcastically as Kisshu burst out laughing again.

"Kisshu, you're still doomed!" Pai told him.

Well, you'll just have to 'doom' him after dinner then," Sakura told him as Kisshu snickered.

"It looks like I'm saved again from being doomed by 'Mr. Grumpy Zombie'," Kish said as Ichigo burst out laughing.

"I am NOT a Zombie!" Pai snapped at him. "And I can give you three reasons as to why. One; zombies are dead, and I'm not. Two; I look nothing like a zombie. And three; ZOMBIES ARE NOT REAL!" he added.

"Well, what about that one time when you were sleeping-walking?" Kisshu asked. "You were walking all zombie-like."

"Wow Pai, you sleep-walk like a zombie?" Ichigo asked, while still laughing.

"You don't need to believe everything Kisshu says, you know," Pai told her. "Sometimes he over-exaggerates. And NO, I most definitely do NOT sleep-walk like a zombie!"

"Well you do kind of act like a zombie ever since Deep Blue's brainwashing," Kisshu pointed out.

"That had nothing to do with being a zombie, and I'm no longer brainwashed," Pai said.

"It had EVERYTHING to do with you being a zombie, because all you ever thought about was following Deep Blue's orders! You used to be a lot better before Deep Blue!" Kisshu finally snapped at him.

"Alright boys, I think that's enough talking about zombies now," Sakura told them, as Kisshu suddenly teleported.

"Pai really does need to work on anger management though," Ichigo pointed out. "And now Kish teleported somewhere else again."

Pai sighed and concentrated. "He's in your room, Ichigo."

"K!" Ichigo said as she finished eating and began heading back up to her room.

"As long as there's nothing too funny going on up there, then I'm ok with it ," Shintaro told her.

"Dad, you should really start learning to trust me by now," Ichigo replied. "I'm not that fragile anymore. And, not that I don't mind it, but it's getting annoying when you're overprotective of me 24/7."

"She has a point, Shintaro," Sakura pointed out. "You really need to learn to trust her more."

"But-" Shintaro began to protest.

Sakura sighs. "Don't make me lock you in the garage for the rest of the night."

Shintaro left to go sulk in the living room.

"Ok, I'm gonna go back up to my room now with Kish," Ichigo said.

"K, have fun," Sakura told her.

"But not too much fun," Shintaro added.

"I know, dad," Ichigo replied as she went up to her room, while Pai teleported off to see Lettuce again.

"Kish?" Ichigo said, when she saw him looking at her ipod. "Hey, that's what I do when I'm bored. Listening to music." She giggled.

Kisshu looked up at her. "I was just trying to figure out how to work it," he said.

"It's not that hard," Ichigo said as she hit play on her ipod. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot it was still Thriller."

_~'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

'_Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller_

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight_

"Can I do the last part of it?" Kisshu suddenly asked.

"K," Ichigo replied.

Kisshu just smirked.

_~Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize your neighborhood_

_And whosoever shall be found_

_Without the soul for getting down_

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

_And rot inside a corpse's shell_

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grisly ghouls from every tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller~_

Ichigo nearly fell over laughing when Kisshu attempted the evil laugh at the end of the song.

Just then, Pai teleported back in.

"And now the Zombie returns," Kisshu said, while Ichigo was still laughing.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a zombie?!" Pai demanded. "Anyway, I just came back to give you these if you're going to be living here," he said, handing Kisshu a bottle of small white pills to change his ears.

"Thanks," Kisshu said, as Pai teleported off again since he was planning on staying at the Cafe.

* * *

**So there you have it, Kisshu ends up living with Ichigo now. Sorry if the ending's crappy, but I suddenly ran outta ideas to finish it. And I kinda made it longer that I had planned. Gomen nasai! Oh and if you want more KisshuxIchigo karaoke moments, I will be working on another fanfic that will be called Mew Mew Karaoke. So think of that as kind of like a sequel to make up for the crappy ending for this when I start on it. In the meantime R&R. And gomen nasai again.**


End file.
